The Power Of Love
by Morbid-Ice-Child
Summary: InuYashaHP. Kagome went to Durmstrang before she came to Hogwarts. What could be her reasons? And who are the two that are destined to defeat Voldemort? Harry Potter and... A relative? A sister? Confusing, I know. Read and review, please.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

_**Prologue**_

_**The Prophecy**_

**_This story is also on my other account, Dark-Angelic-Goddess. Just in case you were wondering. I decided to post it on here as well. As the summary says, it's a Harry Potter/InuYasha crossover. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**

* * *

The place was dark, only lit by a few lamps that cast shadows across the room showing a figure sitting within a chair, his elbow rested against the arm rest, chin propped up in his hand as he watched another figure pace back and forth. The younger of the two raised both eyebrows slowly, "Not like it's any of my business, father, but what exactly are you waiting for?" the male voice drawled.

The older figure turned around, his slitted red eyes glittering in silent fury as he stared toward his son, "I am waiting for the idiot Death Eater to get back here with my prophecy!" He hissed.

The other male steadily returned his father's gaze with his own bluish red ones, "What exactly is so important about some stupid prophecy, anyway?" He muttered out, tapping his foot in an almost annoyed fashion as his father continued to pace back and forth.

"It's important because it was the reason why I almost died in the first place because of that idiot Potter brat. Dumbledore's heard it I'm sure, and I want to hear it too." He muttered, glaring toward the door as if it would make his Death Eater come quicker, "What is taking him so long?"

The boy stayed silent as he continued to sit in his chair, only raising an eyebrow toward his father once and a while. He'd noticed, that ever since his father was brought back to into a living form, he'd been a lot harder to deal with... And he'd gotten a lot uglier as well. More snake-like in his opinion. Not like it mattered. His own eyes looked as if they belonged to a snake, as the pupil was slitted. His long wavy black hair was tied into a loose pony-tail to keep it from his face.

He was knocked from his thoughts as the doors burst open at the Death Eater that was sent to get the prophecy came stumbling in. His leg looked like it had seen better days as he seemed to walk with a limp. He snorted lightly, not like it would matter. His father was going to kill the fool for making him wait this long for his prophecy.

The Death Eater lowered himself to the ground in a deep bow, and his right arm raised up to offer the misty orb to his father, "My Lord, I'm very sorry that you had to wait for it, I..-" he was cut off as his father threw the killing curse at him, not wanting to hear his pitiful whines and beggings of mercy at the moment. The man only slumped backwards to the ground, his eyes wide open in terror as he lay there, still as a bone.

"About damn time," Voldemort muttered as he snatched the orb from the ground, walking to the side before literally smashing it into the ground with his rage. The younger of the two, his son, Naraku, was about to protest about doing so but stopped as he heard a ghost-like voice whisper across the chamber that they resided in.

"The one that survived the evil one, cannot defeat him on their own. They shall need the assistance of one other that is closest to them, and has suffered the most from the evil one, to defeat him permanantly... But shall one of the small heros die, the other will perish along with him. For they are one in the same, attached by blood, and each hold a special power that the dark lord knows not, and this will bring his downfall..."

With that, the voice seemed to slowly shimmer away into nothing, the remains of the glass orb melting into dust.

"Well...That was..Interesting," Naraku stated dryly, raising an eyebrow, "How exactly are you supposed to figure out who the other one is? It's obvious that the first it talked about was Potter, but who's the other? Who have you made suffer the most?" An amused look seemed to cross over his face.

Voldemort was quiet as he began his pacing once again, lost deep within his thoughts. The words echoing through his head all at once, and it summoned a bunch of questions that he didn't really have the answer too. Who could this other person be? Related by blood.. So a relative of Potters? He only had those idiot muggles, and none of them would be able to defeat him, he knew that for sure. But both of them had powers that he didn't know about.. But it still couldn't be any of the muggles. He hadn't made any of them suffer... The last person he made suffer the most was that child last year... Wait... That could be it, it could be her... Was she related to Potter? He really didn't have a clue if they were or not.. But it wasn't worth not figuring out. He wanted the girl brought to him, and then he'd question her. Either way he'd kill her.

"Naraku, send some of the Death Eaters to visit Miss. Kagome for me, will you? And have them bring her back here. Conscious or not, doesn't matter. But I want her alive to question." Voldemort said, before he made his way out of the chamber, leaving Naraku to stare curiously after him.

He shrugged and began giving out orders to the Death Eaters, oblivious to a small shadow that happened to be lurking just outside the door. And had heard everything that they had just said, including what the prophecy had to say.

They dissappeared as approaching footsteps came toward the door. The Death Eaters were getting ready to visit Kagome Higurashi...


	2. Unexpected Visitors

_**Chapter One**_

_**Unexpected Visitors**_

Stormy grey eyes peered out of the window as a young 15-year-old girl sat on the ledge of her windowsill. A small frown seemed to grace her lips as she tilted her head to the side, long raven black hair streaked with icy blue highlights tumbled down along her slumped shoulders. The rain outside the window continued to pour down mercilessly against the lush green grass that surrounded the large mansion, and the eyes stayed locked onto the stormy grey clouds above. "Depressing weather for a depressed mood, how fitting," the girl said sarcastically, her frown turning into a scowl. Weather like this always seemed to remind her of the past. One that she wanted to forget and never look back on. **He**was a part of her past, and she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He was dead, and she would just have to face that. He'd **been** dead for a year now, you'd think that she would finally get past his death!...

She shook her head, raven locks flowing into her face as she sighed lightly. She turned her head away from the rain and peered around her darkening room. The room itself was completely clean of any clothes, or garbage of any sort, which only made it look even more bare and lonely. The walls were a pale blue while the carpet was black. A king-sized bed was resting on the other side of the room against one of the walls; a large dresser that held her clothes resting against the wall opposite of the bed. Then she had her other dresser that had a large mirror behind it with a small desktop for her to do her hair, or anything else she needed done; a small miniature table rested right beside it holding a small lamp made out of a crystal clear glass. Her room wasn't exactly packed with things, considering the fact that it was very large. The only other thing in the room aside from her furniture, was her trunk for school, and another big old box that rested in the corner, holding a few things inside of it that were very valuable to her; such as her wand, and... other things she didn't want to think of. The young girl turned her eyes from her room and decided to blankly stare back out the window, watching the rain fall begin to lighten some as she began to sing a soft tune, her eyes glazing over as she once again became lost within thoughts of her past, not bothering to stop them now.

_"Memories consume  
Like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again) _

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused _

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends _

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight..."

Clapping was heard from the doorway, causing the raven haired girl to whip her head around quickly, eyeing a black cloaked figure with distaste. She slowly narrowed her eyes into slits, but didn't move from her position on the windowsill as a wand was pointed directly toward her. "What do you want?" She said coldly, obvious dislike for the person evident in her tone.

"Kagome... So nice to see you again," the person said, as they lightly bent there head backwards so their hood fell from their face. Long white-blonde hair fell down past the mans broad shoulders, and grey eyes much like her own glinted in the light gently.

Said girl bit back a growl as she narrowed her eyes even more, making them look almost cat-like, "Lucius Malfoy.." She sneered the name out like it was poison.

Lucius only smirked toward her, and took a step forward, slowly lowering his wand causing a small glint of confusion to cross Kagome's face, but it quickly disappeared. The man chuckled, and Kagome scowled, "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow lightly, "And here I thought you would have already figured that out."

The 15-year-old controlled herself from lashing out at the man in front of her, and instead leveled him with another glare, "If I knew what you were doing here, do you really think that I would bother asking?"

Lucius only shrugged in response, and decided to get down to business. The real reason he was here. "I came to warn you. The Dark Lord found a prophecy about you being destined to kill him or whatever else," he waved a hand lightly, before glancing down at a silver watch that glowed with the digits '2:36am', "I just figured I'd tell you that some of the death eaters are going to be here in about a half hour or less to come and bring you to him."

Kagome looked skeptical as she stared toward Lucius Malfoy, "And why should I believe you? How do I know that you're not planning on bringing me to him yourself?"

A bored look seemed to cross Lucius' face as he stared toward Kagome, "You helped me out when I was in a tight spot, I'm only returning the favor. Either leave here alive, or get captured. Really, it's your own choice. Well, than. Now that I've warned you, I see no reason to be here. Good day." After saying this to her, he apparated away, leaving Kagome to stare blankly at the spot where he just was, almost as if she were expecting him to come back and say, 'Gotcha!'

She sat there for a few moments more, staring at the place where Lucius just was, before it finally dawned on her as to what he had actually said.. Death Eaters were coming here to bring her to the Dark Lord... Voldemort...Her eyes seemed to widen a few fractions after that, and she quickly hopped down from the windowsill and ran over to her trunk, tugging it roughly open before throwing a bunch of clothing in it, forgetting about the whole use of magic for a minute. After racing around and stuffing her belongings in her trunk, she moved over to the large box that was on the other side of the room. She opened it carefully, and took out her wand stuffing it in the pocket of her baggy black pants. She then took out a few other things, tossing a couple of books into the trunk as well on the dark arts that she'd been learning. She then paused as her hand brushed over a necklace. It was a snake on a silver chain. The snake was made out of silver and had small dark blue gems as the eyes. Kagome stared at it for a few more seconds before stuffing it in her pocket with her wand, closing the box back up tightly.

She then made her way to her trunk, closed and clocked it before she pulled her wand out and quickly cast a shrinking charm on it, stuffing both her wand and the trunk into her pocket with the necklace. Kagome glanced out the window for a moment, before looking around her room for what seemed to her to be the last time and turned around, racing out of the room quickly. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, using the railing to help her balance herself so she didn't trip and go flying down the stairs instead. She'd rather not wind up unconscious. Her foster parents were sleeping, and luckily they were deep sleepers, otherwise they would've wondered what was going on. She didn't like them much, so she didn't really care if they died or not. They were muggles, and not her real parents anyways. All they did was mistreat her in anyway they could think of. She had never actually met her parents at all, they had apparently died in a car crash when she was still young.

Blowing a strand of hair from her face, she stopped thinking so much and focused on the task at hand. Getting as far away from here as possible... And hopefully finding someone to help her, that was preferably a wizard. Maybe she could go to the Leaky Cauldron? Yes, that would work. She could stay there until her new year at Hogwarts... She was new there, as she went to Durmstrang for the past four years. And the reason she wasn't returning to Durmstrang..Well, that was because of **him**.

Kagome grumbled, and stopped letting herself get distracted by little memories. She slammed open the door, only to almost crash into someone else in a dark..Black..Cloak. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly turned her eyes up to meet those of Bellatrix Lestrange, who was smirking cruelly at her, "Now, now, where do you think you're going?"

She slowly stepped backwards, away from the sadistic woman in front of her, and glanced around quickly. Where in the world was that other door that would lead her outside..left or right? She tried to think through this quickly, but she decided to just choose the left route as Bellatrix pulled out her wand. Kagome ran as fast as she could, and slowed down as she reached a corner before she turned and kept running. God this house was a maze!

She could see the flashes of light against the walls as spells were shot toward her as she ran. Her heart was beating harshly against her chest, and her breathng came out in rapid pants as she tried to quicken her pace as much as possible. She did _not_ want to get taken to Voldemort. And she'd be damned before she let anyone take her to him either!

A strangled yelp escaped her lips as another cloaked Death Eater appeared in front of her, and she just barely skid past his side as he shot a 'Crucio' toward her. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, and crying at the same time. She wouldn't deny the fact that she was scared. No, scared was an understatement of what she was feeling right now. Fear, anxiety, rage... Her emotions seemed to be all mixed into one big dish, and stirred around like a pot of stew.

Her thoughts of emotions immediately vanished into relief as she saw the door just a few paces up ahead. The Death Eaters were all running after her now. Quickly, she threw open the door and made a quick run for it, moving down the lawn before making it to the street where she took off again, not stopping once to bother seeing if they were still following behind her or not. Quite honestly she could care less if they were following her or not now, she didn't want to slow down just in case one of them decided to jump out at her and capture her when she wasn't paying attention.

Kagome was beginning to tire and she knew it, but was only hoping that the Death Eaters had stopped chasing her by now. Even still, she didn't slow her run to a walk, and kept on running as fast as she could. Gods knew where in the world she was going, she didn't have a clue. She just kept running as fast as she could to wherever her feet took her.

Though, her plans seemed to vanish all at once at the option of running as someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alleyway, a hand covering her mouth to silence her cries of protest. She struggled weakly, rather tired from running so much. Her heart was still beating quickly against her ribcage, and her breath came out in small gasps.

"Hush, child. I'm not going to hurt you," A soft female voice said in her ear and Kagome calmed down only slightly. She sounded truthful enough, then again she could be lying to her..and the hand over her mouth wasn't helping. Angrilly, Kagome glared down toward the hand cross-eyed.

Seeming to sense her discomfort, the woman's pale hand retracted from Kagome's mouth, allowing the girl to turn around to start yelling at her, but Kagome stopped dead and stared blankly toward her instead, "You're an elemental vampire."

The woman blinked toward her for a moment, before allowing a small smile to cross her lips, showing a small glimmer of a fang, "Yes, I am. My name is Shydia." She said softly and held out a hand for Kagome to shake.

Kagome seemed to eye the hand for a moment, before hesitantly placing her smaller hand in the woman's own, "Kagome.." She muttered, before glancing behind herself to check outside of the alleyway, looking for any Death Eaters that still might be around.

Shydia chuckled softly at the girl, and only shook her head. She was definately not expecting to find her running down the street away from a bunch of Death Eaters, but she had expected that they were going to go after the girl as soon as they could. So, she had come to take the girl to safety. Looks like she arrived just in time to save her. Kagome glanced back at Shydia and grimaced, really not used to saying a simple 'thank you'.

The vampire smiled and shook her head once more, "Don't worry about it, my child. But, I would like for you to come with me. I assume you have your trunk and other belongings to go to Hogwarts, correct?"

Kagome blinked slightly toward Shydia, slowly nodding her head up and down. She was getting way to many shocks today, it was about to drive her insane!

"Good, good. Take hold of this, dear," The woman said lightly, her light green eyes peering into Kagome's own stormy grey ones as Shydia held out a small card, "It's a portkey." She answered before Kagome could even bother asking what it was.

Mumbling something, Kagome only grabbed a hold of the edge of it obediantly, only hearing Shydia mutter, "Secret Place." before she felt the familiar tug at her navel that caused her stomach to churn unpleasantly.

When the world stopped spinning for Kagome, she stumbled drunkenly back for a minute before catching her balance with a bit of help from Shydia's hand. She smiled gratefully at her, and then glanced around, "Um.. Where are we?" she said, clearly not knowing why they were in what looked like a broom cupboard.

Shydia only shook her head in response and waited for a few moments. Before long, the door opened to show a plump looking woman standing behind it. The woman smiled toward Shydia, and cast Kagome a curious glance with her blue eyes, "Hello, dears." Shydia was already making her way out, saying a soft greeting in reply to the woman's, and telling her a few instructions on where to take Kagome.

Kagome stared blankly as she was left in the cupboard, before the woman ushered her out and closed the door behind her. The red-head smiled toward the 15-year-old, "Well, then. I'm Molly Weasley. You can call me Molly if you like. I'll show you to your room. Hopefully you don't mind sharing it with two other girls; Hermione and Ginny." The woman said cheerfully, and lead her down the hall of an old looking place. Kagome glanced around in slight curiousity, taking everything in. She still had no idea where she was, and who were Hermione and Ginny? She supposed she'd just have to wait and meet them.

"Here we are then," Molly said and opened the door, "You can stay in the bed at the very back in the room here, hopefully you don't mind. The other two are, as you know, already taken up." Molly followed Kagome into the room and told her also where to put her stuff, whether she wanted to keep it in her trunk or not, before telling her to just put her trunk on the bed and follow her downstairs to the kitchen so she could introduce the teenager to the rest of the people who were staying in the house. And also to explain where she was, and why she was here, etc.

Kagome allowed a small sigh to escape her lips as she un-shrunk her trunk, and laid it on her bed. She glanced around the dull room for a moment, before walking out after the hyper-active woman as she walked down two sets of stairs, into a hallway. Kagome followed after silently, unconsciously fingering the snake on her necklace that was still hidden in her pocket. She was lost in her thoughts, again, but this time payed for it as she crashed into a small rack of umbrellas that murmured angrilly at her for crashing into them. Kagome stumbled back a bit in shock, staring blankly at them. But, nothing could've prepared her for the loud shriek of, "DISGUSTING HALFBREEDS, FILTHLY MUDBLOODS, HALFBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Kagome only squeaked and took a step back away from the angry portrait that was screaming at the top of it's lungs. She hadn't even realized it was there because of the curtains that were once closed in front of it and now she was staring at it, her eyes widened. All she could manage to mutter was a small, "Uh..."

An annoyed groan came from behind her and two older looking men came up, both taking a side of the curtains that were on either side of the angry portrait of the woman. They struggled to close the curtain as one of the men shouted, "Oh would you shut up already, mother!" Finally, after a few seconds of struggling they managed to close the curtains, and the shrieking died off, leaving the room completely silent except for the angry mutters of the man that had yelled back at the portrait, who now stood in front of Kagome.

Said girl blinked and took a step away from them, not exactly sure who they were or if they were trustworthy. But a familiar voice came from behind her, with a hint of amusement in it's tone, "I see you've met Mrs. Black."

Kagome only gave Shydia a look that said that she was to in shock to bother with a smart comeback. And instead the only thing that managed to come from her was a, "Who?"

Instead of Shydia answering, one of the men came up. He had shoulder length shaggy brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes, "That's just my mother. Nobody important. I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you."

Kagome seemed to regain some of her senses as she heard the name 'Sirius Black', and put all her thoughts together, blinking, "Wait.. You're that guy who escaped azkaban.." She seemed a tad nervous as she took a step back, not knowing if the rumors that he had betrayed his best friends to go serve Voldemort was true, but she wasn't about to take any chances. Especially not after what the dark lord did that night last year...

Sirius sighed and nodded his head lightly, "I'm innocent, though. No need to be afraid of me, miss..." he paused for a moment, not being able to recall her name.

She seemed to relax slightly and she tilted her head to the side, "Kagome."

Shydia inturrupted them and lightly grabbed Kagome by the arm, causing a small squeak to escape her as she was dragged through a door. She only guessed it was a kitchen when she saw the large table with people eating. Not about to lose her dignity, Kagome pulled her arm from Shydia's grasp and crossed her arms across her chest, standing just in front of the door, not about to be dragged around. There was another reason she didn't want to go in any further. Too many people made her nervous, and she wanted to be able to run out of here if it got to awkward.. Not as if having people stare at you wasn't already awkward enough.

Kagome shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the curious stares that she was receiving. Though, she did notice that a couple of people weren't all that interested in why she was there, and for that she was rather glad. Made it so that she had less stares to deal with.. But still, they were staring at her like she had three heads or something!

* * *

**_- Review! -_**


End file.
